


My name is luke

by burnt_baked_bean



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Bashing, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnt_baked_bean/pseuds/burnt_baked_bean
Summary: The song "my name is Luke" means a lot to luke because it's how he came out to his band mates in the 90'sWhen he discovered that Bobby recorded it and made money off of it, he was angry, really angry. How could Bobby do that to him?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	My name is luke

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine🖤

When Luke Reggie and Alex poofed infront of Bobby's mansion their jaws dropped.  
'Okay I know you say it's not about the money but,' Alex does a wild hand gesture around 'come on!'  
'okay okay it's impressive' Luke admited  
They walked through the door into the front hall and started looking around until they heard a familiar voice  
'I'm going to meditate upstairs'  
That was Bobby they realised and quickly rushed towards the voice and found him walking up the stairs they followed after him quickly and started up the stairs first but Alex stoped  
'wait!' he said  
Luke and Reggie turned around  
'lets not rush this. It's our first time haunting someone, I want to make it special'  
Luke and Reggie just stared at him before rolling their eyes and continuing up the stairs  
'yea that was wierd' Alex realised before rushing after them

They found Bobby actually meditating in a strange room with tapestries hanging on the walls and candles lit  
Reggie spotted a record player and got an idea before rushing over to it and started it playing. The song was theirs, 'now or never' exactly the kind of song that's not good for meditating  
They watched as Bobby startled and got up to turn it off and they waited for him to sit down again before Reggie started it again Bobby looked at the record player strangely before getting up with a deep sigh to turn it off again like walked over to the candles and blew them all out and Alex turned the shower on and waited for Bobby to come in he did and as he cautiously turned off the shower Luke wrote  
'hello bobby' in the steam on the mirror  
And Alex quickly got the three out of the room before holding the door closed trapping Bobby for a second before letting him out. He came out of the bathroom with a spooked look on his face.  
They all laughed as they watched him rush out of the room muttering something about a therapist.

The guys were wandering around the house looking at the different awards that 'Trevor' had won before Luke came to a quick stop infront of one particular award and his breathing picked up.  
'Luke are you okay' Alex asked, always the first to pick up on when he was upset.  
Luke choked out an answer  
'he record my name is Luke,'  
'oh my God luke.' reggie tried to comfort him  
'He recorded my name is luke' luke said louder this time before running out of that room and into the lounge area and he barely registered Julie was there before rushing toward her  
'Julie' he muttered voice broken  
Julie turned to look at him 'Luke, what's wrong?' she said  
'what the hell are you on about?' asked carrie, Luke had failed to recognize her and Nick sitting there but Julie ignored her and sat down to be at Luke's level who had slumped against the side of the sofa with his knees puked up against his chest.  
Then Alex and Reggie rushed in then and Julie looked up  
'whats going on? Why is he crying?' she questioned immediately  
'Bobby recorded my name is luke' Reggie said  
Julie gasped she knew how much that song ment to him  
'I'm gonna kill him' she stated  
'who are we killing?' Flynn asked still only hearing half the conversation  
'Trevor' she replied shortly  
'okay what is going on?!' carie demanded  
'your dad exploited his best friend in a vulnerable state that's what'  
Just then Trevor decided to walk through the living room muttering something to carrie about going to see his therapist  
'your not going anywhere' Julie said voice laced with anger as she stood up and walked over to him  
'why did you record my name is luke' she asked  
'w-what?' Trevor spluttered 'why would you want to know that? It wasn't a very big song and it didn't do well, how have you even heard of it?'  
Then a scream full of pain was heard by everyone in the room as luke stood up  
Carrie screamed 'who the hell are you?' But he ignored her stalking straight over to Trevor  
Trevor was shaking and spluttering about how this couldn't be possible and how he was just dreaming.  
'you pice of SHIT' Luke screamed at him 'how DARE you take that song from me when you KNEW how much it meant to me?'  
He stopped then to realise that everyone could see him  
'It was enough of you to take my other songs but that one?' Luke scoffed. Then he walked over to Carrie and sat down on the sofa next to her 'thats right Carrie, your dad's a thief that's why all his new songs are bad, because the ones that hit it off weren't even his, they were mine.' Like said before poofing out  
'Luke!' Alex and Reggie yelled as he left. They were angry too but they needed to find Luke so they poofed out too.  
Julie gave one last glare at Trevor before turning to whisper what just happened in Flynn's ear, Flynn getting angrier as the story whent on.  
'oh your right he deserves to be 6 feet under' she said  
'come on thought we need to find Luke' Julie said tubing slightly on her best friends hand Flynn sent a glare at Trevor before giving in and following Julie, luke was what mattered right now murder could happen later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading🖤🖤🖤
> 
> Any kudos and comments are appreciated ☺️


End file.
